una travesura de chimuelo
by analuchera
Summary: es un día como otro, primero hay una carrera y después algo vergonzoso que sera lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo os traigo una historia que me inspire en un dibujo y aquí la tenéis intentare que se atrayente y sobre todo un poco divertida, espero que disfrutes gracias y aquí viene**_

_**0000**_

_**Una travesura de chimuelo**_

Existía un sitio donde todo antes eran guerras y peleas, pero ahora hay solo paz aunque hay de vez en cuando un poco de duelos y peleas tontas o serias ese sitio es berk, pero de todas maneras había una pareja que vivía en paz, con bromas, alguna pelea pero mucho amor entre si aunque no lo digan abiertamente pero aparte de unos cuantos besos apasionados

Hipo estaba en la fragua trabajando hasta que escucho la voz de su primo

_hey campeón te reto a un desafió esta tarde a volar vale? Te espero en la playa ya te diré lo que tienes que saber allí- le dijo

_vale Patán , pero vas a perder – le dijo con aire de confianza

_si si si si lo que tu digas, al menos voy a ganar yo- se lo dijo chuleando y se fue

_que fue eso de un desafió?- pregunto la voz de su buen "amigo" Bocón

_nada, solo que mi primo me a retado a una pequeña competición entre el y yo en volar en nuestros dragones- le dijo como si no era nuevo

Desde que Hipo se convirtió en el héroe de berk y el domador de dragones todas las preguntas, ayudas y retos iban a él por ser el mejor de todos con los dragones y chimuelo a su lado nadie podía con él

_pues yo pienso ser el arbitro de la carrera para que se decida el ganador de los dos- le dijo pero aunque no se lo diga piensa ir de todas maneras

_necesitaría un juez por si acaso mi primo dice que él a ganado y no yo, porque tu sabes que voy a ganar-le dijo a su maestro

_si, teniendo un furia nocturna seguro ganas-le dijo diciendo toda la verdad

Después de trabajar fue a casa a preparar a chimuelo para la carrera y decirle que habría una cesta llena de pescado para el solo si ganaban se entrenaron un poco antes y se aseguraron que no lo vieron nadie, había alguien que si los vio entrenar esa era su supuesta novia Astrid

_así que entrenando para no perder ante Patán el tonto?- le pregunto una voz que lo asusto y se cayo en el lago, después chimuelo fue a por él y empezó a jugar con él en el agua

_jajajajajajaja que gracioso chimuelo pero dejalo que ahora me toca a mi entretenerlo- le dijo con voz seductora, Hipo se puso muy rojo como un tomate al oír esto

_me atrevo a preguntar que tipo de entretenimiento me tienes preparado?- le pregunto dudando de que tipo

_de este tipo que te gusta mucho- mientras decía esto se acerco a solo unos milímetros y cuando termino le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, el joven se lo devolvió con mucho gusto y cuando estaba un buen rato noto algo húmedo tocándole el labio como pidiendo entrada, _pero que demonio es esto? Hay dios la lengua de Astrid, esto tiene que ser un sueño_ pensó Hipo muy nervioso de lo que estaba experimentando, al terminar el joven le dio una sonrisa boba que solo le queda cuando ella lo besa, ella en la sonrisa se fundió de lo lindo que parecía y se rió de la cara de bobo que tenia

_tienes una sonrisa tan boba que pareces tan lindo y mono- le dijo con un toque juguetón

chimuelo que estaba viendo la escena desde donde estaba con una sonrisa diciendo_**que afortunado eres hermano tienes a tu chica de tus sueños alagarte y besándote**

_bueno por lo menos soy mas mono que un dragón inútil que yo conozco muy bien- cuando dijo esto chimuelo le dirigió una mirada diciendo

_**espero que eso valla en broma o tu ya sabes que te vas arrepentir amigo**

_jajajajajaja- los dos se rieron de la cara de chimuelo que le dio a su amigo

_tu sabes mejor que yo que tu eres mas mono que tu buen amigo- le dijo ella rascando le en su sito preferido

_hey eso me duele- le dijo con dramatismo

_así y esto también te duele- le dijo bromeando y le pego en el brazo como siempre, chimuelo se tiro a reír de la escena cómica que tenia delante

_ay eso duele mucho mas- le dijo poniendo una cara de cachorro apaleado

Astrid no se resistió mas y le volvió a dar un beso

_no me vuelvas a poner esa cara de nuevo- le dijo un poco cabrada que no podía controlarse cuando le ponía esa cara

_pero de todas maneras tengo una carrera que ganar, si gano te gustaría venir conmigo mañana a dar un paseo por el bosque, tener una charla y tener una especie de cita tu y yo- le dijo con un tono descarado

_vale si ganas, pero no me seas descarado que prefiero mi Hipo de siempre- le dijo, acepto su cita y volvió a dejar a su novio con la cara roja

Después en la playa todos preparados para la carrera, en el desafió estaba el padre de Hipo y Patán, los amigos de todos ellos, todos empezaron a apostar quien ganaría hasta que Bocón empezó a decir las reglas y que le pasa al que perdía, que tendría que andar por todo el día en calzoncillos

La carrera empezó los dos concursantes fueron a la antiguo nido del dragón y dar la vuelta y volver a la playa al empezar Patán iba en cabeza pero Hipo no se lo dejaría fácil asín que le izo un truco y se coloco en cabeza, llegaron al antiguo nido, dieron la vuelta pero su primo le izo trampas y no dio la vuelta a la isla, chimuelo tuvo que acelerar y llego a alcanzar a Patán, cando menos se lo espero volvió a la cabeza, ya empezaron a ver a lo lejos la playa entonces empezó de la verdadera carrera quien llegara? Cuando llegaron el primero en llegar fue Hipo, cuando llegaron Patán se enfureció por que perdió y eso significaba que tenia que estar en calzoncillos por todo el día

_hijo muy bien has ganado, bueno no vas a hacer el ridículo- le dijo riéndose de lo que le paso a su sobrino

Todos se rieron de lo que tuvo que hacer Patán andar hasta su casa en calzoncillos y estar asín todo el día

A la mañana siguiente como la parejita planeo estuvieron todo el día paseando por el bosque y hablando, cuando llego la tarde Hipo y Astrid se sentaron en un tronco y hablaron, mientras cerca de la pareja era chimuelo persiguiendo una mariposa y a mirándola, la siguió sin darse cuenta de que estaba muy cerca y cuanto menos se lo espero Hipo se encontró con su cabeza siendo empujada por la pata de su amigo y se entre las piernas de Astrid con los picos de su falda contra su cara, Astrid se puso como un tomate por que la cabeza de su novio estaba entre sus piernas y Hipo pensó

_hay dios es_ _imposible mi cara esta en- _su tren de pensamientos fue cortado por que fue empujado fuera de Astrid

_estas bien?- le pregunto a él muy roja de vergüenza y también si se izo daño con las picos de su falda

_si estoy bien y también mal- le contesto con la cara toda roja

_mejor no hablemos mas de este tema- le dice con mucha vergüenza ni quiere recordar este momento mas

_si sera mejor- le dice

Después de la vergüenza que tuvieron los dos fueron a volar en chimuelo en un vuelo romántico, estuvieron volando por las nubes anaranjadas que parecía un castillo de nubes, después a la noche con la aurora bolear, después de un rato Astrid dijo

_esto es hermoso, es increíble él es increíble de todas maneras aunque se ria de ti- le dijo dándole una palmitas en el cuello del reptil

_muchas gracias por sumar eso- le dijo con sarcasmo

_pero me gusta eso-le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Después de su vuelo romántico Hipo acompaño a Astrid a su casa para asegurarse que llegaba a casa sana y salva, cuando llegaron a la puerta Astrid se dio la vuelta y le dijo

_buenas noches Hipo y que tengas dulces sueños-y le dio un beso de buenas noches

_buenas noches mi preciosa Astrid y que tengas los mejores dulces sueños- y le dio una sonrisa que solo esta reservado para ella

_que dulce eres, pero no te pases conmigo que no voy muy fácil- era lo ultimo dijo por que se despidió y entro en casa

_**0000**_

_**bueno critique, comenten **_

_**no se si lo e echo bien decirme si os a gustado o no**_

_**hasta otra**_


	2. Nota

_**Esto es para los que nose si miran mi perfil de fanfiction o no, pero es para informar, si alguien tiene preguntas tengo tumbrl me llamo analuchera y un facebook en el cual soy Analuchera analuchera , para que me digas lo que penseis o preguntar o tambien ayudarme a mejorar + o si alguien tiene una buena idea y no sabe como usarla me gustaria ayudarla/ayudarlo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECORDAR FACEBOOK :<em> Analuchera analuchera**

_**RECORDAR TUMBRL : **_**Analuchera**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esto lo pongo en todas mis historias por si alguien no se a enterado<strong>


End file.
